Metallocene/alumoxane catalysts are known in the art for producing polymers from alpha olefins. Kaminsky, in Chemical and Engineer News, July 4, 1983, pp 29-30 and in Makromol Chem., Rapid Commun. 4, 417-421 (1983) discloses zirconium and titanium metallocenes in combination with alumoxanes as catalysts for the polymerization of olefins. Sinn et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,344, issued Sep. 13, 1983 disclosed the use of zirconium metallocenes in combination with alumoxanes as olefins polymerization catalysts. European Pat. No. 128,045 discloses the use of at least two metallocenes in combination with alumoxane for polymerization of ethylene to products with a broad molecular weight distribution. Metallocenes disclosed are titanocenes, zirconocenes, hafnocenes and vanadocenes. Applicant's process, in contrast to the prior art, does not produce high molecular weight polymers, but rather low molecular weight dimers.